Unstable
by a beautiful misfortune
Summary: Lucy was always a bit unstable, but can Lysander Scamander keep her grounded?
1. l u c k y

** Chapter 1: Lucky **

**_/ _**

Seventeen year-old Lucy Weasley sat on the wooden swing that hung from the ceiling of her porch. She sat silently alone as she kept her legs close to her chest with her arms draping around her legs pulling them closer, with her chin resting on her knees. It had already been five years since the accident.

Lucy began silently cry to herself. It had been five years since her mother's death. Her best friend at died five years ago on this very day. Moreover, it was all her fault.

If she had not ran out of the house crying and into the street when there was a car hurdling down the road there was a chance her mother would be alive to this day.

Audrey had ran after her daughter out of the house, she had noticed a car was speeding down the street and it would not stop in time even if it hit the brakes. Audrey had dashed out into the street and pushed her daughter onto the other side of the road.

Lucy cringed as she relieved her mother's scream and the cries of her father and sister. Everything had gone downhill from there.

People said she was lucky to even survive. However, Lucy did not feel lucky, she felt guilty. She should have been the one to parish in the accident not her mother.

Lucy got up from the swing. She began to walk towards the street, there was a car coming. It was time to set things straight. Lucy stepped out into the middle to the street, as she faced the direction the car was coming. She felt her body tense up, and tears sting her eyes.

Looking up into the stars, she whispered, "I'll see you soon mum." Lucy looked back down and stared straight as she saw the car turn the corner, they were speeding just as the person had down five years prior.

"Lucy!"

Lucy turned to see her best friend, Lysander Scamander standing in her front yard with his wand out. Looking down the street he saw the car, acting quickly Lysander ran to Lucy, just as her mother had done.

Lucy felt someone grab her and pushed her to the other side of the road, but this time there was someone on top of her. Looking up, Lucy saw Lysander breathing heavily, as he looked at her with his blue eyes full of worry.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Lysander demanded at once as he flipped over, as he lay next to her.

"I wanted to die." Lucy answered honestly.

Lysander shook his head. "Lucy, I know that your upset about your mum, I get it. However, you lived for a reason, because of her, she wanted you to live, and she gave her life so that you could live. You're lucky I was here to save you."

Lucy shook her head, "There's no such thing as luck."

**_/_**

* * *

** So this is written for Cheeky Slytherin Lass's Character Drabble Collection, and well I chose Lucy! So thanks for the inspiration. Now in my head cannon I always thought Audrey died in a car crash. Oh, yes, there will be a little Lucy/Lysander romance blooming in later chapters! **

**Word count (before Author's note)- 489**

**Please don't just favorite/alert without leaving a review behind. I do love feedback :D**


	2. l i a r

**Chapter 2: Liar**

There I stood. In front of my mother's casket wearing my favorite dress; it was a simple black dress with a modest neckline, and a silver bow on the left shoulder. During the funeral everyone and anyone came up to my father shaking his hand and giving him their condoles. Next to him, my sister and I stood quietly, not speaking a word.

They ask my father in a hush tone about how we're adjusting. My father just shrugs, saying we're handling it in the best way we can.

I frown slightly. No one asks me how _I _feel. Until my father's colleague from the ministry shows up. He shakes hands with my father and asks him how he's holding up, my father replies the same way as he did with everyone else, that he's doing alright for now.

My father's friend turns to my sister and me with a remorseful smile. "Molly, Lucy I haven't seen you since you were babies, it's been a long time. How are you two holding up?"

Molly shrugs lazily. She tells him that she was doing fine, but explained about how much she missed our mum.

All I could think was liar. I knew Molly wasn't alright with my mother's death. I caught her last couple of nights outside on our back porch smoking some muggle rubbish; she called it some sort of a drug. She said it made her feel better, like she was invincible and that all the pain disappeared.

He turned to me waiting for my answer. I simply answer, "Fine. I'm holding up, at least we still have dad."

He gave me a friendly smile, "Yes, you still have your father, thank Merlin. I'll talk to you later Percy." The gentleman said as he disappeared to go off and socialize.

My father told us to go off with our cousins and to try to have a good time, as he drifted off with my uncles as they patted him on the back trying to give him some advice.

Molly disappeared into the back of the church so that she could go and smoke some more of her muggle drugs.

I just stayed at the casket looking down at my mother, my tears starting to burn my eyes. I couldn't understand why he took her away from me, my best friend. I stood there by myself for a few moments before I felt a hand grasp mine, it was Lysander.

"Hey Luce, how are you holding up?" he asked just as I've been asked all day.

I shrugged. "Alright, all things considering," I said quietly.

I knew that was a lie. I wasn't alright, I was crying on the inside. I had to stay strong, for Molly, for my dad, and most importantly for my mum. I couldn't break down now.

But I knew I was a liar.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So here's the second chapter with the prompt: liar! I hope you guys enjoy :D.

Please don't just favorite/alert without leaving a review behind. I do love feedback :D


	3. l o n e

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lone**

I was all alone.

I was alright with that though, surprisingly, I used to hate being alone. However, since my mum died, I felt empty and alone; all I wanted was to be left alone from my family, my friends, and my teachers. I needed to be alone.

"Lucy!"

I looked up from the Ravenclaw table, as I watched Lysander Scamander took a seat across from me. I didn't really acknowledge him really, I just kept gnawing on my piece of bacon, and I wasn't really in the mood to talk to Lysander.

Lysander either didn't notice or care that I didn't reply. He just kept on talking, typical Lysander. "So I was thinking, since Hogsmeade this weekend, I was thinking if you would want to come with me and Lorcan. If you don't want to—"

"Alright, I'll go." I said cutting him off, I felt my eyes widen in surprise. Usually I would've said no, like any other weekend, but this time I actually said yes. What was wrong with me?

Lysander smiled. "Great, Lorcan and I will meet you at Great Hall on Saturday at ten alright?"

I smiled for the first time in months. "Alright, do you want to walk to class with me?"

Lysander nodded. "Let's go."

We gathered our books, as we started to walk out the Great Hall, for the first time in the past several months. As we walked to class, I felt like a new person since my mum had died from the accident, for the first time in months, I didn't feel alone.

I had my friends again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for the awesome reviews! I hope you will like this one! **

**Remember to review, I do love feedback :D **


	4. l a c e

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lace**

Lucy stepped into the dress. It was perfect. It was exactly how she imagined how she wanted to look on her wedding day. Looking into the mirror, Lucy took a deep breath and exhaled quickly. She couldn't believe today was her wedding day, to the man of her dreams. Lysander.

Lucy smiled to herself. It seemed so long ago when she was only sixteen when she fell for the blond haired man. Now here she was at nineteen, about to marry him, and spend the rest of her days with the man.

Lucy took the picture of her mother off the mirror as she examined it. She looked beautiful in the very same dress, on her wedding day, when she wedded Lucy's father, Percy.

Feeling the tears forming, Lucy quickly blinked a couple of times to stop herself from crying.

There was a knock at the door. Sighing, Lucy walked to the door, and opened it. It was her father and sister, Molly standing in the hallway both eager to see the bride.

"Is it alright if we come in?" Percy asked. However, Lucy's older sister, Molly, just barged in with a cigarette in her hand.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "It doesn't really matter now, does it?"

Molly shrugged. "You didn't answer fast enough."

Percy smiled as he saw his daughter. "You look beautiful Lucy, just like your mother, on our wedding day."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks daddy," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I found an old picture, of her in the dress; I've been keeping it close the past couple of weeks."

Percy smiled. "I'm glad, you know your mother would be very proud of you and what you've managed to accomplish over the years. I'm proud of you Lucy, I'll see at the aisle, I think I'll say hello to my future son-in-law." Percy said with a wink as he left the room, leaving the two sisters in silence.

"You look great." Molly complimented.

"Thanks."

Molly shrugged. "Yeah, just don't expect any more compliments from me, now, I'm going downstairs, I really need a drink." Molly said as she put out her cigarette using the bottom of her shoe, and walked out of the room.

Lucy rolled her eyes. Before glancing at the picture of her mother, on her wedding day once again, she smiled as she looked in the mirror; it was like her mother was standing next to her, in her own lace wedding dress.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please remember to review, I do love some feedback :D **


	5. l u n c h

**Chapter 5: Lunch **

"Lysander!" exclaimed a giggling Lucy, "where in Merlin's name are we going?" she asked as her boyfriend led her by the hand, due to her eyes being blindfolded.

Lysander chuckled. "Always the impatient one aren't we? It's a surprise for the fifth time!" Lysander said as he led Lucy through the woods, to a clear spot, which had been surrounded by trees.

"We're here," Lysander said as he set down the picnic basket, and took off Lucy's blindfold.

"About time!" Lucy exclaimed before opening her eyes. Once her eyes were open, Lucy looked around them, they were in perfect isolation, just the way she liked it. "This is awesome Lysander, and look you even packed a lunch! You know me way too well."

Lysander grinned. "I should, I am your best friend and boyfriend after all." Lysander said as he set up a blanket, and motioned Lucy to join him.

"Ly," Lucy said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "This is so romantic, just like in those muggle movies. I knew there was a reason I loved you." She said in a teasing tone.

Lysander smiled. "Lucy, there's something I need to tell you."

Lucy stopped laughing, as she looked at Lysander seriously. Was he going to break it off with her? Did he realize that she wasn't the one for him? Did he find someone else?

"Yes," Lucy managed to squeak out.

Lysander stood up as he got down on one knee, and took out a small velvet box from his jeans pocket, "Lucy in all the years I've known you, and I've never met anyone like you. Which is why I want to make you mine, we've been through some pretty hard times together, and I realized, after going through all that, I wouldn't want to do it with anyone else. So Lucy Weasley, would you make me the luckiest man alive and marry me?"

Lucy's face lit up. "Yes," she exclaimed as she ignored the ring, and jumped Lysander as she lay on top of him, kissing him sweetly on the lips. "There's no one else I would rather spend the rest of my life with, then you."

"Now let's eat lunch!" Lucy said, as she rolled off of Lysander, and started setting up the food.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ;) **

**Wow, three chapters up in one day, well I am in deadline. I only have seven days left, but knowing me, I'll wait to the last minute. So while I have these couple of days off and I'm sick in bed, I'll work on new chapters :D. **


	6. w a s p

**Chapter 6: Wasp**

"Ow! Oh shit!" Lucy exclaimed in pain, as she fell to the grab, and started to clutch her calf, from where she was bitten by a wasp.

Lysander began to chuckle. "Lucy what did you do this time?" he asked his girlfriend as he sat next to her in the field that was next to the Burrow.

"I got bitten by a wasp. This is so not funny Lysander, imagine if you were in this sort of pain, I would never laugh." Lucy said with an exasperated sigh as began to rub the spot where the wasp had bitten her to ease the pain.

Lysander rolled his eyes. "Here," he said as he pulled out a cigarette, it had been a nasty habit he had picked up when he hung out with Molly, he had been trying to kick the addiction, but no such luck yet.

Lucy puzzled as what he was planning to do with a cigarette asked, "How the hell is that supposed to help?"

"It'll help take the sting away." Lysander answered as he opened up the cigarette and took a bit of tobacco out, and put it in a cloth as he dampened it with his spit; he placed the cloth on the back of Lucy's calf where the bite was located.

"Wow that actually helped." Lucy said rolling her eyes.

Lysander smiled. "I told you so."

Lucy smacked him lightly on the arm, "Oh, shut up."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **


	7. w a s h

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Wash **

Lucy loved the rain. She always believed that it made everything clean again, that it washed away everyone's sins.

It had been a six months after the death of her mother. It has not rain since then. Lucy sat on her window seat as she peered outside. Lucy had been hoping for a while it would rain, so she could go out, and maybe, just maybe, wash away all of her sins.

Her sin was the death of her mother.

Even though she was told that it wasn't her fault, Lucy didn't believe them. Her mind had been made up, it was her fault, she was the one who ran into the street, and caused her mother to be hit by truck that didn't stop in time. It should've been her.

Lucy heard taps coming from her window, as if someone were throwing rocks at her window, looking out, Lucy saw it was raining.

Smiling, Lucy jumped up from her seat, and ran down the stairs, opening the front door, Lucy wandered out into the yard where she stood for a moment, as she let the rain wash her clean.

Lucy smiled. She twirled in the grass, looking up at the sky as the rain started to pick up the pace; she had never felt so happy to see rain in her life.

Now, her sins were finally forgiven. Everything was clean, once again.


	8. w i l d

**WARMING: **Mentions underage sex, drinking, and drug-use.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Wild**

Lucy was the wild child. It had all started in her fifth year; she had picked up habits from her older sister Molly. Lucy began to sleep with half the male population of Hogwarts much to her family's dismay. She had started to become addicted to muggle drugs such as crystal meth and weed. One of the muggleborns had made loads over the summer and restocked over Christmas and Easter break. Then Lucy began to drink, she went out to parties, snuck out of the castle, and went and got drunk with the wrong people.

Lucy didn't give a damn. She was happy and that's all she cared about. If Molly could do it, why couldn't she?

Percy had tried everything to tame his wild child. He threaten to take away to take the door off her bedroom, to not send her to Hogwarts, to transfer her to a muggle school, he tried to ground her, he took her wand away, but nothing had worked. Lucy was an untamable wild child.

An argument sparked between Percy and Lucy, this one had been different than others, and Molly just sat on the sidelines with a content smile on her face.

"Your mother would be ashamed of your behavior!" Percy roared with fury.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter, it's not like she's here anyway! Remember she's dead!" Lucy shot back angrily.

Percy and Molly stood there speechless. No one had talked about Audrey that way, especially Lucy.

Lucy couldn't believe what she had said; she ran out of the house, to her favorite place in the world besides Hogwarts, the park.

Sitting on the swings, Lucy couldn't believe what she had said. Did she really say that? No, that wasn't her. That monster wasn't her.

"Lucy?"

Lucy looked up in panic. Oh, it was just Lysander.

"Oh, hey Lysander, how did you know where to find me?" Lucy asked with curiosity sparking in her eyes.

"I'm your best friend; this is your favorite place in the world Luce. We would always come here ever since we were little, don't you remember? We sit here on the swings and talk for hours until your dad at to practically drag us back to your place." Lysander said chuckling at the memory.

"He called you, didn't he?"

"Your dad? Yeah he did. He's worried about you, so am I. Hell, everyone is, but you don't seem to care. This act you have going on isn't cool anymore."

Lucy shrugged. "I know."

Lysander shook his head. "I want the old Lucy back, not this untamable, bad-ass, wild child."

Lucy smiled. "Oh, the old Lucy's back."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**


	9. w o r d s

**WARNING:** Mentions cutting

* * *

**Chapter 9: Words**

Lucy sat at the swings of the park. She had told Lysander that she would return home within the hour, and to go back home.

Rolling up her sleeves and digging a knife out of her pocket, Lucy opened the knife as she began to cut her flesh.

Lucy lived for the pain of cutting. It made her feel it made her think of the pain in her wrist than think about the emotional pain that she had been going through for years. It made her feel numb. It made her feel almost relieved.

Lucy began to cry slightly. What would her father or Molly say if they found out what she had been doing behind their backs? Or even her mother, was she frowning down at Lucy for making the dumbass decisions that made this past year? Or Lysander, her best friend, and the person she'd been secretly crushing on since third year, what would he say if he found out about her addiction to hurting herself? Would he feel any less of her?

"Lucy!" a voice called. "What the hell are you doing?"

Lucy looked up.

Oh, shit. It was Lysander.

Once he got closer, Lysander saw the blood leaking from Lucy's wrist, looking into her eyes, which were now smudged with eyeliner and mascara from crying.

"I'm- I'm," Lucy started trying to find the words.

Lysander snatched the knife away from Lucy as he through across the playground, kneeling down so that he could see Lucy, he told her firmly, "Lucy this has to stop. You told me you'd be home within an hour, it's been two. Your dad was worried about you."

Lucy shrugged.

"That's all you have to say? Do you even care? You're hurting yourself and the people around you and you don't care. I've never met someone as selfish as you are being now Lucy. We all have problems, it's just not you. But we work through them with the help of our family and friends. Why didn't you come to me sooner?" Lysander said as he wiped away tears that were flowing down from his eyes.

"No, I just thought," Lucy began, "I don't even know what I thought. I thought it would make the pain go away, that I'd be free of this guilt."

"What guilt?"

"The guilt of killing my mother, I killed her; if it weren't for me, she wouldn't have gotten hit by the truck if it's weren't for me."

"It's not your fault." Lysander said firmly. "She saved you, so that you could live. She wanted you to live Lucy."

Lucy looked up at Lysander. "You always knew the right words to say." Lucy said as she leaned in closer to Lysander, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you Lysander."

Lysander smiled. "I love you too Lucy."

"Maybe it's time I tell my father everything and get some help. I don't want to be helpless anymore."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **


	10. w h y

**Chapter 10: Why**

Lucy sat with her father and Molly at the waiting room at St. Mungo's, as they waited for Lucy's healer, to come and get her.

"Lucy, Healer Carter is ready for you," one of the nurses said, as she led the family of three to Healer Carter's office, "He'll be with you shortly."

Percy smiled. "Lucy, I'm very happy with you. I'm glad that you came and talked to me, and that we received the proper help you needed. I wish you would've told me sooner, but better late than never. I'm very proud of you, and you're making wonderful progress." Percy said as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Thanks, daddy," Lucy said with a smile as she leaned back into her seat. Over summer break, Lucy had made the decision to spend the summer at St. Mungo's, so that she can get her life back on track, even though she was only sixteen, and some thought it was highly dramatic, Lucy thought it was all worth it. Her family fully supported her, and came to visit whenever possible.

Lucy grew better, she made progress. She was no longer cutting herself, to relieve the pain of losing her mother. Her healer, Carter had helped her realize that, he was around her father's age, and he had understood the loss of a parent, since he had lost his father when he was on an Auror mission. It had been tough on him as well, and went through a phase similar to Lucy.

Lucy was happy to relate to someone on that level. Talking with someone who went through a similar situation made a load of difference then talking to someone who didn't.

"Hello Lucy, Mr. Weasley, Molly, how are you all?" Healer Carter greeted as he entered the room.

Lucy smiled. "We're all doing alright, me especially. Well there was this one incident this summer, when I relieved the moment my mother died, but my best friend was there to save me."

"Why would you want to relieve that moment Lucy?" Healer Carter asked.

Lucy shrugged. "I honestly can't answer that, at first I thought it was because I wanted to die. It was in the moment, but then I realized, I couldn't do it. I have to be strong for my mum, she saved me for a reason, and she wanted me to live."

Healer Carter nodded. "That's right Lucy, she did want you to live," he said as he turned to her father, as they began to schedule future appointments.

Lucy smiled, she finally understood, why her mother had saved her.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Woah, I'm finally done with this! I've been sick in bed all day, so I'd figure what the hell, just finish it. It's one less thing on my 'To Write' list to do anyway! I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you to all the reviews, and thank you in advance, I'll PM you all sure enough :D **

**Keep Rockin' **

**Kaia :) **


	11. Dear readers&reviewers

Dear readers and reviewers,

I just wanted to say thank you in advance for your support. Especially to my two loving best friends in the whole world, who I do know outside of the FF world, who are princess charming 18 and blue'skies'12. You guys inspire to write, and well I hate how you spam me, so if you do I'm already planning my revenge :).

But I also forgot to put in my last author's note; I entered this for two different competitions ran by Cheeky Slytherin Lass and WeasleySeeker. I hope you both enjoy! Thank you for the wonderful competitions I had fun!

Stay awesome,

Kaia


End file.
